


Vindictive

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Animals, Cute, Drabble, Gen, clever animal use, destruction of bedrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nott's parents see her latest work in her brothers room.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Vindictive

Ashlee and T’ravys glanced into the boys room, at the mess it had become as though they somehow had attracted a tornado into it that left complete destruction for just their room, and at the rooster and chicks making a mess of Maattel’s bed, the three week old calf mooing balefully on Liamur’s pillow, and the full grown very angry goose honking at them from where it’s leg was tied to Vathen’s bedpost. 

“This is a bit of an issue.” T’ravys admitted, thinking about their boys coming to them to complain and tell them about the situation. 

Ashlee bit her lip to stop from smiling, “Very creative way of getting even though.” she said, giggling behind a hand.

T’ravys didn’t dare look at the goose for fear of angering it further, but he did tilt his head towards it, “Where did she get a _goose_? and _how_ did she get it there?”

She shrugged, “I suppose it’s a mystery. She does seem to have a bit of a vindictive streak growing as she ages, doesn’t she? I wonder where that comes from?”

He scoffed, chuckling himself, “I’d say from you dear. You can be very scary when you want to be. It’s why the kids go to you for that type of thing.”

Smiling, she laughs fully, hugging him quickly, “I guess that’s true. I’m going to go have a talk with Veth, see what our little teenager might be up to now. You bring the chickens and the calf back to the barn.”

“Deal with the goose later?” T’ravys suggested, as he watched her head down the hall. 

She didn’t look back as she nodded, “Yep!”


End file.
